Unconditionally
by BornToBeReal
Summary: What if Olive caught Chyna and Fletcher making out? What would happen if Chyna and Fletcher had been dating for over three months now and had keep it a secret.. Until now. I am really crappy at summary's please read my story. (Chyna :16, Fletcher :17, Olive :16, Angus :17) Um if it should be rated T or M let me know I put it on M just to be safe and sorry for any mistakes.


Chyna POV

I sat in the lounge room alone, everyone had already gone to sleep seeing as it was 3:00 AM. I would be too but I just couldn't. My mind wouldn't seem to shut up. It seem to do that a lot lately. I was currently curled up in to a ball hugging my knees, in deep thought. Actually I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice that someone had come in to the room much less sat beside me.

"You okay?" I jumped about 5 feet in the air not expecting anyone to be in here.

"Oh, hey Fletcher and yeah I'm fine just couldn't sleep." I say as uncurl my self and lean into him and rest my head on his chest, he wrapped me in his arm's and held me close.

"Did you have the dream again?" He question me with worry dripped from his voice.

"No, just thinking, what about you?"

" I couldn't sleep. I felt like something was wrong so I came to check and see if you had that nightmare again"

"Aww, well I'm fine just needed some time to think."

"Where you thinking about us again?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing, and yes I was, I was thinking about how much I miss us being able to alone together." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Me too beautiful, me too." He whispered against my head. I bet you're wondering what is going on, well, me and Fletcher started dating about three months ago, he finally got the guts to ask me out on my 16th birthday. We are still in the 'ANT' program so we still lived at the school, we are still taking high school classes. We sat in silence for about a good 30 minutes before he spoke up.

"You know Angus is visiting family right now and I know for a fact that you haven't been able to have a good night sleep since the nightmare you had last Monday. Do you want to sleep in my room?" He questioned me in a knowing and worried voice.

"I will take Angus's bed if you want me too" he added, I thought about it, I did feel safer when he is around me and if Angus is gone the he won't see us and go crazy.

"What's one night going to hurt, and you don't have to do that I feel safer when I'm around you"I say. I go to stand up but suddenly the floor is gone and I'm being lifted by Fletcher.

"You know I can walk right?" I giggled as he carries me bridle style to his room.

"I know." He chuckles. He had changed a lot since the '8th' grade. He works out a lot more and now he is fit, and when I say fit I mean like V line, a Six pack and he got buff he is also 6'3 now. He is the hottest guy in the school! He isn't cocky tho like most people would expect, he's sweet, smart and funny. I snap back in to reality once we get into the elevator, I looked up into his emerald-green eyes, they where staring in to my coffee brown ones. I felt heat rising to my cheeks so I turned away and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know I will always think you are beautiful" he whispers I just smile and hold on to him tighter. I know that we have only been dating for three months but I can't help but feel like I'm falling in love with him every time I look into his eyes. When we finally got to his room he threw me on his queen size bed, I giggled as I bounced up and down. He just smiled and looked at me with adoration in his eyes. He walked over to his dresser and got out a plain white t-shirt .

"Here" he said handing it to me with that same smile still on his face and walking in to his bathroom allowing me some privacy to change out of my outfit for that day. I took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my black bra and underwear. I thought about leaving my bra on but decided against it. I quickly put on the shirt it looked huge on me the shirt went down to mid-thigh on me, his cloths smelled just like him and I loved it. I folded my cloths and laid them on the dresser and walked back to the bed and sat in the center.

"All clear" I say leaning onto the pillow I was leaning on but stopped as soon as Fletcher walked back into the room in his boxers, only his boxers. Well he still had his dads U.S army dog tag on that he never takes off but still. He smiled at the sight of me staring and the fact that I'm in his shirt that was over sized and falling off my left shoulder, but he made no comments. We climbed under the covers and I curled up next to him as he wraps one arm around my upper back and puts his other one behind his head watching the T.V that I didn't even notice was on.

"Hey baby" he whispers in my ear giving me goose bumps all over my body as his hot breath blew over my ear

"Y...Yeah" I say back tripping over my words because I'm having a hard time focusing on any thing but his hot breath and his lips. I looked up at him and he kissed me. It was a sweet and innocence kiss on the lips. One that felt as if time was froze, that one kiss that every girl dreams of, one that only two people who love each other can share. We kissed like that for a bit more before I started to want more and before I knew it a small moan had escaped from my lips. I felt Fletcher smile into the kiss he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly excepted. He pulled away and just looked down at me because by now he had rolled on top of me using his forearms to support his self.

"Chyna I...I think I'm falling in love you" he whispers his dog chain hanging down from his neck and landing on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck

" I think I'm falling in love with you too." I whispered he just smiled back at me before leaning down and joining our lips in a passionate kiss that we poured all of our emotion into. The kiss heated up fast again and before we knew it we where in a full-out make out session our tongues fighting for dominance. I let out another small moan as my hands ran down his abs and he moved his lips from mine and down my jaw line. My hands moving to his shoulders and my breathing getting faster once he made it to my ear dotting kiss' along the way.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to" he whispers and kiss' my ear, all I could do was nod not trusting my voice. He knows I'm still a virgin and I know he is still a virgin so if I got to share this milestone with him, a person who I know would take care of me if something happens, love me and be there when I needed him was amazing. He started to trail open mouth kiss' down my neck till he hit one spot on my neck that made me let out another moan.  
Fletcher smiled against my skin and kissed the same spot getting the same reaction. He started to nibble on that spot causing my breath to increase more and my fingers to dig into his shoulders, he licked the same spot causing me to moan a bit louder and arch my back up. My hips meeting his, causing him to let out a moan and a throaty groan at the same time.(thank gosh all the rooms where sound proof) he stared to bite the spot, I gasped and stared to drag my nails down his back. I knew that tomorrow I was going to have a hickey and he was going to have some pretty mean scratches but at the moment we didn't care. It felt so good and right to be with Fletcher. He kissing the spot one more time before moving back up to my lips. His hand met the bearskin of my hips as he kissed me my fingers moving up his back to get tangled in his hair moaning together as my hips where pulled to his and he held me there. I wrapped my legs around his hips. He sat up so I was sitting on his lap facing him my arms still wrapped around his neck and we where as close as possible. His hands moved to my hips slowly moving his hands up taking my shirt with them. My stomach was touching his and I started to feel heat down there and I could feel him pressing against me throw his boxers and my underwear, I wondered how big he was and this only made me want this more. his hands had just reached my rib cage when the door slammed open.

"Hey, have you seen, AAAAAAAAAA" Me and Fletcher sprang apart and looked at the door, and stood there the one and only Olivia Doyle or as she likes to be call Olive and she is also my best friend, Who didn't know I had a boyfriend.


End file.
